Second Chances
by DancerGirl136
Summary: What a difference a couple of years can make. Chuck and Blair get a second chance at the Modern Royalty photo shoot. Set after the events of 6x10, but before the five year flash forward. Inspired by 4x18 'The Kids Stay In The Picture'.


**Hi there! I haven't written a story in a ridiculously long time, and I've never written a Gossip Girl story before, so constructive criticism is very welcome. I watched Gossip Girl many years ago, but never made it past season 2. I recently got back into it and have watched almost the entire show in a couple of weeks. I'm a massive fan of Chuck and Blair, and when I watched the season 4 episode 'The Kids Stay In The Picture', this idea popped into my mind and wouldn't leave. It also helps me to focus on something else than Blair and the stupid prince, and basically all of season 5 hahaha. The idea for this story is a bit random, but I'm into writing cute little oneshots, so while there isn't much to it, I hope you enjoy. **

"_This looks like the dress Diana wore the day after she became princess."_

"_It is. I wanted you to wear it in the photo with me."_

Blair stared at the beautiful dress in front of her, her fingers brushing over the fine material. A wave of memories hit her as she remembered the last time she stood in this same room with the same dress in front of her. Chuck standing there, making an effort to show her how he felt. And her turning him down, even though he was all she wanted.

What a difference a couple of years could make. A smile overtook her face as she glanced down at her hand, her wedding band glittering on her finger, along with her Harry Winston engagement ring. Nothing would keep her out of the photo this time. She began to change into the regal gown that held so many associations with it. It was time to show the world that Blair Waldorf was now Mrs Blair Bass.

"_You have years before you're capable of a real relationship, if you ever will be."_

Blair's words ran through Chuck's mind as he dressed for the photo in his own change room. As much as what she had said years earlier had crushed him, he supposed she'd been right. All the pain and effort they'd been through together was finally worth it. He hadn't been ready for her those years ago, as much as he convinced himself that he was.

The people from the Modern Royalty book had called a few weeks prior, informing Chuck that they were photographing for a new version to keep up with the changes in high society. The excitement that had spread through him when they asked him to pose once again, this time with his new wife, was immeasurable. He and Blair had only been married for a few short months, and the speculation surrounding his father's death had overshadowed much of that time. Chuck was thrilled to finally show the world that he had a family for life now. He no longer stood on his own, as he had Blair by his side. And not only was he proving it to the world; he was proving it to himself. While much of his and Blair's past had haunted them, they had worked to move on and focus on the future. They had accepted responsibility for all that they had done, and moved on to the next phase of their lives together. But Chuck still had moments where he reminded for his mistakes. Times he should have fought harder for her, times he should have stood up earlier to tell her how he felt. He had accepted he couldn't turn back time, but this photo shoot in some way felt like a small way to make up for what had happened the last time they were at this shoot.

Chuck smiled down at his ring, the other thing he would have in this photo that he didn't have last time. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass loved wearing a wedding ring so much? It was knowledge that would shock most of Manhattan, but those who knew him well understood the significance it held for him. His ring proved to himself what he hoped this picture would prove to the rest of the world; Blair was it for him, for the rest of their lives.

"Mr Bass, if you don't mind waiting over here while we set up for your photograph. Your wife has said she is almost ready and will join you soon."

Chuck thanked the assistant who dashed off to solve another problem as soon as she informed him of what was happening. He observed the people working to set up the shot as he waited for Blair to join him.

He didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later, he heard the clicking of high heels and turned to face his wife. His eyes glossed slightly as he saw the dress she was wearing, her hair and makeup done impeccably as always. No matter how many times he set eyes on his wife, she never ceased to dazzle him.

Blair smiled softly at her husband she waited for his comment on the dress, walking over to join him. "You're looking very sharp Mr Bass." She told him, running her hand up the lapel of his suit jacket. He caught her hand as it travelled and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"And you look amazing as always my love." He stated, giving her that special looks only reserved for her. "I'm glad you finally got to wear that dress." He said softly.

She smiled back at him. "Me too." She said, kissing him gently. "And I'm glad I finally get to be in this picture with you." She ran her fingers over his jaw line, looking deep into his eyes.

Chuck leant in to kiss her, his eyes letting her know how much it meant to him as well. They didn't always need words to communicate with each other.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Bass, we're ready for you now."

Chuck squeezed Blair's hand as they walked over to the photographer, who began to direct them for the shot.

"Okay, so Mr Bass, if you wrap your arm around your wife and Mrs Bass, place your left hand on his chest so everyone can see those gorgeous rings of yours."

Blair could feel Chuck smirking proudly as she flashed her jewellery that stated who she was and who she belonged to. She would have made fun of him if it didn't excite her just as much.

They took a variety of shots, both standing and seated on a small loveseat before the photographer announced he had all he needed. The couple rose, and Blair headed over to speak with an assistant, stating that she wanted a copy of all shots for their home. The assistant quickly assured her that she would have all of them as soon as possible, because nobody argued with Blair Waldorf, and they certainly didn't argue with Blair Bass.

Chuck smiled proudly at his wife as he watched her order the poor assistant around. She soon headed back over to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed to change and return home.

"Well, I think that was an excellent first family portrait, don't you?" Chuck smiled.

"Indeed it was Mr Bass. And the first of many family portraits." Blair smiled back, kissing his cheek.

There was no denying it had been a long road, but they were finally where they were supposed to be. Together.


End file.
